Resin based restorative materials are the material of choice by doctors and patients due to their good mechanical properties, biocompatibility and aesthetic properties. A resin-based composition that possesses antimicrobial properties and inhibits microbial growth would be desirable. The applications that such an antimicrobial resin could be useful in include, products that can be used in medical applications including orthopedic applications and dental applications such as dental cements, luting agents and restorative materials. Various antibacterial agents have been incorporated into dental products such as rinse solutions, toothpastes, coatings, and dental resins to kill bacteria or inhibit bacterial growth, as well as in medical and other commercial products. Silver has been shown to be an effective antibacterial agent. However silver-based compositions often tend to be colored (“yellow” to “amber”) and then “darken” or “blacken” upon storage and degrade the aesthetic appearance of these compositions rendering the material inapplicable to many products. Therefore, it would be desirable to create a silver-based resin composition that displays the antimicrobial properties of silver without the associated coloring and/or darkening or blackening.